


[LOL-RPS|柯基/俊日] 当你忘了带搭档的烟

by Ulian31320



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 伦理哏, 第一人称视角, 请勿上升真人, 请勿转达真人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulian31320/pseuds/Ulian31320
Relationships: 柯基/俊日
Kudos: 2





	[LOL-RPS|柯基/俊日] 当你忘了带搭档的烟

“哥，求你行不？”

那个家伙又来了。赵俊日只有烟瘾犯了才会像只太久见不到主人的小狗一样在我面前团团地转，朝我说些软话。我没理他，埋头向前走。

“就一根！哎呀你就给我吧！”

他的烟瘾确实大，在大街上也不顾形象，直接伸手冲着我的裤兜，上来抢来了。摸到我兜里那个方方正正的纸盒子，他细长的眼睛里都要放出光来，直到他看清两根手指夹着的盒子颜色不太对。

他猜错了，我根本没带他的烟出门，口袋里的方盒子就是我在小区门口小卖店买的凝胶糖果。看到明显小了一圈的盒子，他的臭脸已经扬到天上去，一甩手“啪”地把那盒糖果扔进我怀里。我手忙脚乱的接住，以我解说的工资，在上海这种寸土寸金的地方，一块钱也不能浪费。

“干嘛呀，糖豆不好吗？还能帮你戒烟。”我倒出一颗黄色的放进嘴里，使劲儿在俊日面前晃了晃盒子，剩下的可怜家伙们哗啦啦地响。

“那小孩子吃的玩意儿。”他的眉毛已经纠结在了一块起。漫展场馆里禁烟，中途我们又做了个访谈节目不能有味，他忍耐了一上午。这期间他的脸色都不太对劲。不得不说这张铁青的脸也没有影响他的颜值。我一直很好奇是不是熟练掌握哪里的语言，相貌习惯都会像那个地区贴近。有一说一，赵俊日确实有几分韩国靓仔的感觉。但长得帅也防止不了我怼他，我对自己的颜值也是很有自信的。

“也有人觉得漫展是小孩子才去的地方，我还不是陪你逛了。”问就是饭堂后遗症。

我边说着打开盒子，从里面抠出一颗蓝色的糖豆，估计这个“钢铁直男”能对这种颜色接受程度高一点。

“喏。”我控制手指发力，尽可能稳的捏住半拉豆子。这是个技术活。“我真没拿你的烟。这样，你尝一个，不好吃我请你一包烟好吧？举着很累的。”

脾气暴躁的动物和小孩子都需要哄，什么打是疼骂是爱，那叫PUA。

“真的？”

“不骗你。”反正我是柯基。

赵俊日脸上pin了一万个问号，我夸张了一点，但他确实很疑惑，并且在考虑可行性导致脑子有点转不过来。到什么程度呢，就是有点小洁癖的他居然真的低下头，咬住我没捏住的另外半边豆子，把糖果叼走了。就这样他也没碰到我的手指。

我也倒出一颗黄色的糖豆扔进嘴里，酸酸甜甜的味道让人心情愉悦。俊日故意用力的用后牙槽摩擦那颗豆子泄愤，并把我手里的糖果盒抢走了，又倒了一颗。我看到他的眉头在咀嚼声中慢慢疏解开。唉小孩子闹脾气就是这样，一阵一阵的，我这个当爹的又有什么办法呢。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”我笑嘻嘻地问。

赵俊日的眼睛眯成一条缝，但我能感受到他在瞪我。

“不好吃。”这回他往嘴里扔了三颗。还真是十分有说服力的行为。

“真的？我看你也没打算给我留一点。”

“我干嘛给你留！你就是耍赖皮。”

“好好好，我赖皮，所以好吃吗？”

“不好吃！”埋头走的换成了俊日。

无所谓，不用跟他争长短。反正这会儿他已经差不多忘了想抽烟这回事了。


End file.
